oh tais-toi
by jetepromets
Summary: CIVIL WAR. Parfois, Tony voulait faire les choses bien. Et la plupart du temps, il les faisait mal. (WM/TS, léger)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _Marvel_

 **Rating et avertissement:** _k+. _Rien à signaler, cette fois! Cet OS est censé être un Wanda/Tony mais c'est vraiment léger. C'est pendant **Civil War**

 **Note: **HEY. Cela fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas écris sur les personnages d'Avengers et surtout sur mes deux petits chéris. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées avant d'écrire sur eux, j'ai juste voulu le faire. Donc c'est sûrement nul, mais vous en avez l'habitude, aha. Désolée. Pendant que je regardais Civil War pour la première fois, j'avais tellement d'idées sur eux deux, mais j'ai jamais trouvé le temps de les écrire et j'ai tout oublié. Il faudrait que je me refasse Civil War - dont j'ai été vraiment déçue, je sais pas vous ; perso, je m'attendais à mieux et à moins de blabla et à plus d'ACTES - bref. Voilà. J'espère que vous allez aimer, un peu, au moins, s'il vous plaît.

Biz.

jetepromets

* * *

Peut-être que Tony avait un peu dépassé les bornes, cette fois. _Cette fois encore_ , plutôt car ce n'est pas une première et ça ne sera sans doute jamais la dernière fois, pour la simple et bonne raison que Stark est ce qu'il est, et qu'il agit avec toute la conviction que son âme peut avoir.

-Donnez-moi une pause Rogers !

Ils se disputent alors qu'il y a même pas deux secondes et le temps que le monde entier cligne des yeux, ils se souriaient et Rogers avait même son stylo à la main, prêt à signer un bout de papier dont il en avait pourtant horreur avec tout le reste de son vieux cœur.

D'ailleurs, le stylo, il le repose sur la table et il dit même des choses que Stark ne peut plus écouter. Il ne pleut plus écouter les choses que Steve lui crachent à la gueule comme il le fait sans doute souvent parce qu' _il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'intervenir quand les choses le dérangent._ Dans le fond de son esprit, ça ne surprend même pas Stark ; il avait bien – et il l'a toujours – l'envie de lui refaire sa dentition sous le coup de la colère et de toutes ces choses qui se sont enchaînées ce mois dernier, mais Steve Rogers est Steve Rogers et Steve Rogers est Captain America : et dans ces circonstances-là, tout devient aussi clair que de l'eau.

Captain est le héros parfait et celui que tout le monde admire et respecte, et aime, peut-être. Il sauve des gens et même si il y a parfois quelques failles, Captain arrive toujours à réparer les choses. Stark, lui, il créait ces failles et même si ce n'est pas volontaire, il créait quand même la mort sous une autre forme, à tous les coups. Parfois, quand il essaie de faire des bonnes choses comme Captain, ça doit forcément foirer quelque part. Lui, il tue des gens en voulant les sauver pendant que Steve aide le monde entier. Steve répare toujours les morceaux que Stark casse sur son passage à chaque fois qu'il bouge ses doigts.

C'est comme ça.

Steve s'en va et il claque même la porte.

 _Tu feras attention de ne pas la casser, Cap._

Stark pense des mots et quelques phrases que sa gorge ne peut plus laisser sortir. Lui, Tony, il casse toujours tout rien qu'en les touchant. Parfois, il n'y avait même pas besoin de les toucher, ni de les voir, ni de savoir qu'elles existaient ; et c'est peut-être ça le pire, et ce n'est pas Maximoff qui dira le contraire.

Stark essaie de se faire pardonner pour toutes les choses qu'il a faites sans en avoir conscience. Il a sûrement cassés beaucoup de gens et trop de maisons, et de vies, et beaucoup trop de familles, aussi : mais ce n'était pas volontaire et peu importe si dans le fond, ça l'était ou pas : il a quand même fait des mauvaises choses, et le résultat est là et il est sous la forme d'une fille trop jeune et trop bizarre pour qu'elle soit réelle. Wanda Maximoff représentait d'une façon ou d'une autre, toute la peine que Stark a donnée à toutes ces personnes qui ont croisées les bombes qui portaient le nom de _Stark Industries_ et quelques choix qu'il a fait sans avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir.

Elle le déteste. C'est normal et peut-être que Tony ressent aussi une certaine gêne envers elle. Il a du mal à croiser son regard et à rester dans la même pièce qu'elle ; alors il tord et croise fort ses orteils et ne le montre pas; mais peut-être que Maximoff l'a ressenti – et peut-être même qu'elle le ressent toujours, qui sait ? – elle ressent tout, normalement. Ça l'effraie un peu, Stark. En tout cas, ça le met mal à l'aise et ça lui donne une raison de plus de détester de se trouver dans les mêmes environs que Maximoff.

 _C'est pour ça que tu l'as enfermée ?_

Oh, tais-toi.

* * *

 **6 novembre 2015**

-Wanda, tu peux aller me chercher mes dossiers dans la cuisine ?

Elle sursaute. Elle sourit à Steve.

-Bien sûr.

Il a ses yeux bleus fatigués et ses cheveux blonds sont un peu gras; quelques mèches tombent sur son front et il est sûrement trop fatigué pour les remettre en place.

-Merci.

Maximoff aurait répondu quelque chose comme « _pas de quoi_ » ou des trucs comme « _de rien_ » et tous ces petits mots qu'on dit automatiquement sans y penser. Mais elle ne veut pas en faire trop bien que ça lui fait plaisir d'être d'une quelconque utilité pour Steve ou même pour le reste de l'équipe. Parfois, elle se sent un peu inutile et elle a presque l'impression d'être une pièce en trop. Donc si elle peut donner un coup de main ou même donner une main entière, elle le ferait.

Dans le couloir de la tour, c'est assez calme et c'est comme ça depuis quelques temps. Depuis que Thor est parti et que Bruce aussi, et Clint, aussi, et que tout le monde part. Natasha n'est jamais là et Wanda la soupçonne de partir à la recherche de Banner, sans le dire et en prenant pour excuse des missions que Steve lui-même n'entend même pas parler. Mais ce n'est pas grave, au fond; le monde peut fonctionner sans Romanoff pendant quelques jours et après Ulton, la terre tourne encore alors ça va. Aujourd'hui, tout est un peu plus calme et même que personne ne meurt à cause de sept balles dans la poitrine.

Il y a une pile affolante de feuilles blanches posée sur la table de la cuisine. Elle est grande et peut-être que si Wanda aurait été un peu plus expérimentée, elle aurait pu aider Steve avec tout ce bordel. Elle ne peut pas mais elle aimerait alors elle se réconforte en se disant que c'est l'attention qui compte, pas vrai?

C'est assez lourd ou peut-être bien que c'est Wanda qui a de trop petits bras, qui sait. La famine était devenue une chose banale en Sokovie et quand elle était gosse, elle se souvient de s'être souvent endormie le ventre troué par le vide.

Ses yeux se posent sous les documents même si c'est censé être sûrement quelque chose que Steve garde précieusement sous son oreiller parce que c'est _secret._ Mais Maximoff est curieuse et c'est –

-Putain !

Elle reçoit un coup dans l'épaule et ses bras lâchent le poids qu'ils tiennent, sous le coup. Elle voit les feuilles volées entre ses doigts et sans qu'elle puisse prendre le temps d'y penser, un nuage rouge sort de ses paumes et enveloppent les papiers.

Elle respire. Les papiers reviennent entre ses bras et quand elle lève les yeux, c'est un regard fatigué et des sourcils froncés qu'elle peut voir.

-Regardez où vous allez, Stark.

Elle lui lance un regard noir mais il n'a pas l'air de le voir. En tout cas, il a les yeux dans le vide et des cernes sous ses deux yeux.

Il sent l'alcool mais ce n'est pas si fort que ça; c'est juste que Wanda a l'habitude de sentir l'odeur parce que son père buvait un verre chaque soir, et parfois même, Pietro et elle volaient les bouteilles dans les tiroirs : ils étaient des gosses avec une curiosité maladive et qui faisaient un peu beaucoup trop de bêtises, mais c'était jamais des _grosses_ et ils étaient des gosses assez mignons, donc : _ça va_ , au final. Mais tout ça remonte à un temps que Maximoff ne veut pas se rappeler. Parfois, il faut mieux laisser les choses derrière soit pour pas qu'elles nous brisent en mille morceaux notre présent.

Elle reprend sa marche, et essaie de reprendre convenance, aussi. Elle déteste ces souvenirs-là; et parfois, elle s'y force à ne pas y penser et à arrêter de réfléchir à toutes les choses qu'elle avait et qu'elle n'a plus à cause d'une bombe tombée sous son toit. Ça lui fait un quelque chose de trop au cœur.

-Maximoff !

Elle sent Stark derrière elle.

-Quoi ?

Elle s'arrête et se retourne. Lui aussi. Il a l'air d'être revenu sur terre. En tout cas, Maximoff ne veut pas sonder son esprit pour le savoir.

Il la regarde avec quelque chose de plus dans ses yeux qu'il n'a pas, d'habitude. Il dit :

-Tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ?

Il s'approche. Wanda se recule.

-Non.

Quelque chose s'en va dans son regard.

Elle repart.

-Attends…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Stark ?

Ses yeux noirs fusillent le visage pâle de l'homme. Mais il ne se défile pas, en tout cas. il reste là, et il a l'air bien décider à dire les mots qui ont l'air de se coincer dans sa gorge.

-Est-ce tu vas bien ?

-Quoi ? rit-elle, nerveusement, confuse et perdue, un peu: une miette.

Il a l'air mal à l'aise et Wanda, elle est assez surprise par ce sursaut d'attention qu'envahi le corps de Stark.

-Ouais, ouais. Je veux dire t'as besoin de rien ? Est-ce que ta chambre te plaît? J'ai demandé à Steve de te laisser celle avec le plus d'espace, j'espère que –

-Ça va, Stark. Ça va.

 _Arrête de vouloir te racheter avec l'argent que je n'ai jamais eu._

-Oh. Cool. Sûr ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Elle se détourne.

Ses talons claquent sur le sol et c'est le seul bruit qu'on peut entendre dans les couloirs. Seulement une voix que le reste du monde ne peut pas entendre se glisse dans un esprit qu'il ne lui appartient pourtant pas et dit :

 _Ne bois pas trop._

Parce qu'elle peut se souvenir d'un moment de sa vie où l'alcool a possédé l'âme de quelqu'un qu'elle aimait beaucoup sous le coup d'un désespoir passager, et que c'était vraiment un enfer.

* * *

 **Présent**

Derrière la fenêtre de la chambre de Maximoff, il y a la liberté. Et les murs qui lui empêchent d'y accéder, c'est Anthony Stark.

Elle n'a plus le temps de le haïr : c'est comme si il y avait encore et beaucoup trop de raisons pour détester Stark. Elles s'enchaînaient et glissaient comme du vent. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès, au fond? Stark était quelqu'un de rancunier alors peut-être bien qu'il n'a pas oublié quand Wanda s'est infiltrée dans son esprit comme du poison : c'était il y a quelques mois de trop, lorsque Maximoff avait le cœur haineux et qu'une sorte d'amertume et une folie de vengeance coulaient dans ses veines. C'était il y a longtemps. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas oublié, qui sait ; et Maximoff, elle pourrait comprendre ça, cette fois : l'image de ses parents tombant dans l'énorme trou de la seule maison qu'elle n'a jamais eue et la bombe _Stark Industries_ sont deux choses qui marquent toujours son esprit comme une marque brûlante et au fer rouge. Et son cœur aussi.

Alors elle peut peut-être comprendre.

* * *

 **25 décembre 2015**

Ce soir-là, il y a une forte odeur d'alcool et de joie qui traînent dans les couloirs de la tour.

Pendant quelques heures, les costumes sont dans les tiroirs et la tristesse est planquée dans les armoires. Ils ont oublié qui ils étaient et toute leur vie qui va avec. Le passé est tombé dans l'oubli, le présent était suspendu et l'avenir n'existait pas, pour une fois.

Wanda n'a pas bu. Les autres un peu. Surtout Stark ; il était sorti de son laboratoire et ça faisait longtemps que l'équipe n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. Il avait un peu bu, mais pas un peu _trop_ : il était sobre en se souvenant de la petite voix dans son esprit qui glissait ses mots vers son cœur sans que personne ne le sache : même pas Maximoff.

Il y a quelques de décorations de Noël, mais pas trop non plus : c'est pour garder cette joie sans qu'elle n'envahie leur esprit et contrôle leur corps et leurs actions et peut-être même leur âme. Et puis, ici, personne ne croit en Dieu. Du moins, personne ne le dit. Maximoff avait bien une croix autour du cou quand elle était plus jeune mais elle l'a arrachée il y a longtemps : ça remonte à des souvenirs assez douloureux qui brisent parfois son cœur en deux. Alors elle évite juste d'en parler et d'y penser.

Ils ne se sont pas offert de cadeaux et c'est peut-être mieux comme ça parce que Wanda, elle n'avait pas d'argent et elle se serait sentie embarrassée, du coup. Elle aurait peut-être bien aimé offrir des choses pour faire sourire les autres, mais elle ne peut pas. Alors elle s'est dit qu'il faut qu'elle les fasse sourire avec autres choses que des cadeaux : et cette remarque, pourtant si faible dans son esprit, s'était transformée comme une promesse dans son cœur.

Ils ont juste beaucoup mangés – sauf Vision –, un peu bu – sauf Wanda – et beaucoup dansés – même Vision – et c'était des choses simples mais des choses devenues rares pour eux. Alors pendant ces heures de cette soirée-là, ils avaient été heureux. Même Wanda, qui sait. Elle a oublié les gens qui mourraient avec des balles dans la poitrine.

Ils se sont tous embrassés quand ils se sont rendus dans leur propre quartier. C'était assez gênant, mais c'était une gêne joyeuse : deux baisers sur les deux joues, et quelques accolades et des « _dormez bien_ » et des « _bonne nuit_ » qu'ils oublient parfois de se dire, parce que c'est important, de bien dormir. C'est compliqué mais c'est important.

Quand Wanda a croisé le regard de Stark, alors que les autres s'embrassaient et se souriaient et peut-être s'appréciaient, elle a juste détourné le regard. Embrasser le tueur de ses parents n'était pas quelque chose de simple ; et c'était presque aussi dur que de bien dormir.

Il s'approche. Maximoff regarde ailleurs et elle essaie, le temps d'une seconde, de trouver une échappatoire. Parfois, elle est lâche. Et pourtant, les gens qui se prenaient des balles dans le corps ne l'étaient pas.

-Joyeux Noël.

C'est trop tard.

Le ton de sa voix n'était pas sûr. Elle plante ses yeux dans les siens. Ils sont un peu moins fatigués, ceux de Stark, cette fois. Elle se souvient de la rougeur de ses yeux, il y a quelques mois. Mais lui reste quelques valises sous ses yeux et des mèches noirs aux pointes un peu blanches sur son front.

-Je ne crois pas en Dieu, dit-elle.

-Moi non plus, sourit-il.

Peut-être était-il heureux d'avoir enfin un point commun avec celle qui le haïssait de tout son être?

-Donc, bonne nuit, alors.

Wanda soupire.

-Merci Stark.

Et elle s'en va.

Et cette fois, il n'y a pas de petite voix dans l'esprit de Stark : et ça lui fait quelque chose dans son regard sans que Maximoff le voie. Elle est partie.

* * *

Ça va être dur de dormir quand t'as encore des fantômes sous ton lit et dans ton cœur.

Elle est en tailleur sur son lit et toujours habillée comme si elle ne voulait pas aller dormir et fermer ses yeux et arrêter d'avoir le contrôle sur tout. Elle a une photo entre ses doigts. Elle est vieille et un peu noircie par le temps et par tout ce qu'elle a enduré : et elle a fait beaucoup de routes aussi, l'air de rien ; de la Sokovie aux Etats-Unis, ce n'est pas rien.

Il y a quelques visages sur sa photo que Wanda connaît sur le bout de tous ses doigts. Elle pourrait les dessiner les yeux fermés. Elle a les yeux de sa mère et certaines personnes qui se prennent des balles dans le cœur ont les yeux de son père. Sur la photo, pourtant, ça ne se remarque pas. Elle est vieille et abimée : alors on ne voit plus très bien. Mais Wanda, elle connaît aussi cette image par cœur. Elle la regarde à chaque fois, avant d'aller dormir. Et elle chuchote de mots que seulement eux peuvent entendre.

- _Это был день Рождества. Мы танцевали и пили некоторые, но обещали, папа, мама, я ничего не беру. Я только танцевала_.

Sa voix est un peu plus douce que d'habitude et c'est peut-être parce que ces personnes-là méritent toute la douceur du monde.

- _Я надеюсь, что вы хорошо заботиться о Пьетро._

-Maximoff ?

Elle sursaute et sa photo a presque faillit glisser de ses doigts.

- _Пиздец Stark !_

Elle se retourne vers sa porte et se lève d'un coup. Elle pose la photo sur la table de chevet.

-Vous ne pouvez pas frapper ?

Il est au coin de sa porte, les bras derrière son dos et le regard un peu coupable mais l'était-il vraiment?

-Désolé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

Maximoff n'essaie même plus de cacher ou peut-être même de contrôler sa haine : alors elle crache ses mots.

-J'ai quelque chose à te donner.

Il s'avance un peu. Wanda croise les bras sur sa poitrine et respire un peu plus fort. Elle dit :

-Je n'en veux pas.

-C'est malpoli de refuser un cadeau.

Il s'approche un peu plus.

-Sortez de ma chambre.

-C'est ma tour, Maximoff.

-Je m'en fiche. Dégagez, Stark.

Il s'arrête. Le temps est suspendu, et il est presque même flingué dans les airs. Ils se regardent et c'est comme un combat sans poings et sans paroles : et qui est-ce qui va flancher le premier?

-Arrêtez de vouloir m'acheter avec vos _Пиздец_ de cadeaux.

Le temps est toujours aussi flingué et Maximoff a encore perdu.

-Je n'essaie pas de t'acheter.

Il y a presque tant de sincérité dans les yeux de Stark que ça peut faire flancher même Romanoff. Et pourtant, c'est pas faute d'avoir un cœur aussi froid que de la glace et aussi dur que de la pierre.

-Je m'en fiche, dit-elle. Elle a du mal à sortir ses mots; elle a son cœur qui bat vite.

 _Tu perds toujours, toujours et toujours et encore._

-Pars.

 _Encore et encore._

Il ne quitte pas ses yeux et Wanda a presque envie de baisser les siens.

-Je pose ça là.

Il met le cadeau sur le lit, et il est emballé d'un jolie papier-cadeau rouge et noir. La forme trahit le cadeau, en plus. Mais Maximoff imagine que Stark ne pouvait pas faire mieux et elle n'ira pas lire dans son esprit pour être sûre de ça.

Il pose délicatement l'objet, en essayant de ne pas l'abîmer ou de le casser comme il en a l'habitude avec tout ce qu'il touche. Après, il lâche ses bras le long de son corps comme s'il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il fait un sourire crispé.

-Bon, bah, bonne nuit.

Et cette fois, c'est lui qui s'en va.

* * *

 **Présent**

Maximoff a ses yeux posés sur la guitare, et elle pense, elle pense, encore et encore; elle pense au _merci_ qu'elle n'a pas dit et que la haine a coincé à travers le fond de sa gorge. Tony Stark méritait peut-être un merci ou un quelconque sourire, _peut-être._

Oh, tais-toi.

* * *

 _Voici les traductions des phrases russes que j'ai prises sur google traduction: je m'excuse mille fois si c'est faux (et je pense que ça l'est, parce que c'est pas le meilleur traducteur au monde) mais j'ai aucune connaissance qui parle russe donc c'était mon seul moyen; encore désolée. Donc:_

 _* "C'était Noël, aujourd'hui. On a dansé et certains ont bu mais promis, papa, maman, je n'ai rien pris. J'ai juste dansé"_

 _** "J'espère que vous prenez soin de Pietro"_

 _*** "Putain"_

 _**** et aussi; "putain"_

 _Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment. N'hésitez pas à m'aider à m'améliorer en me partageant votre avis et conseils en review ou en DM!_


End file.
